The Abyss behind the Painting
by Grace0331
Summary: Alice, for the first time in her life, visits an Art Gallery. She was happy, until she noticed that all the people disappeared and she was left alone in a very unusual gallery. Walking statues, talking paintings and creepy dolls were after her. Will Alice be able to get out alive of this 'Abyssal World? Who is going to help her? (PH version of Ib) (Break/Alice/Gilbert) AU


**Hello there!~ I'm here with yet another story, which is going to be Pandora Hearts related too. Buuuuut this os going to be a crossover! With PH and Ib the greatest horror indie RPG I've ever played! But I couldn't help but wonder how much it reminded me of PH. Soooo, here! A Pandora Hearts version of Ib. The plot in general will be the same, but I'll add more events, characters and background for them. Also, the ending will be.. Different. Not gonna spoil anything. . Now Garry, c'mere and do the disclaimer!**

**Garry: "Why should I?"**

**Grace0331: "I'll give you macaroons!"**

**Garry: "That is.. Tempting.. All right then, Grace0331 doesn't own in anyway Ib or Pandora Hearts, nor the main plot for this story. Just the details and the idea for everything else."**

**Grace0331: "Good boy, now here! Take these macaroons!"**

* * *

"Hey Alice." A white haired man with amethyst eyes held the girl's hand. He kept staring at her noticing her puffing cheeks as if she was waiting for something big to happen.

"What, Levi?" The thirteen years old girl squeezed the man's hand as they entered the famous gallery everyone kept talking about.

"Are you excited?" Levi smiled kindly and brightly at the girl's cute face. Alice had amethyst eyes, much like Levi, yet different and long brown hair with the sides turning a little on the outside, giving the idea of cat ears. Normally she didn't style her hair, but this time she had made two little braids on each side of her face.

"Sure 'am!" Alice replied in a boyish way, making the white haired man frown.

"Please Alice, don't talk like that. It's not lady like." His amethyst eyes travelled to the girl's features and he smiled when she pouted.

"Sorry.. It's just that, you know, I've never really visited any place besides my home, which technically doesn't count." The girl looked down and hugged with her free hand the stuffed black rabbit that wore a diamond patterned red jacket with a big white bow.

Levi looked a little troubled, but then an idea lit his mind. "Why don't you start exploring this place by yourself for the time being? Glen has quite a few works of art to look at you know. In the meantime, I'll be here checking in. Okay?"

Alice's eyes lit up immediately and started running away, when she suddenly heard the receptionist call out to her. "Miss! I'm sorry but dolls or stuffed animals are not allowed, so if you please, leave it here on the desk." Alice scowled, she didn't want anyone beside herself or Levi be near her dear bunny and she certainly couldn't leave 'him' with a stranger!

"No."

Levi sighed with a troubled look, he wasn't very good at dealing with children, that's why he never bothered about having a real family. "Alice, don't be rude and just leave Oz here. They're not going to eat it."

Alice frowned again and looked at Oz. She hugged him one more time before putting him on the desk. She trusted Levi so maybe they weren't going to do anything to Oz. "You better not do anything bad to Oz or I'll kick you!" The receptionist looked a little intimidated by the look Alice was giving him, while Levi just sighed in defeat.

"Alice please behave! You're in an art gallery and you shouldn't be rude." He hit her lightly on the head, but actually it looked more like a pat then a hit.

"Is she your daughter mister? She's very cute!" A female receptionist came this time, and she was squealing at Alice's irritated face.

Levi was about to say 'No she's not', but Alice cut in before leaving. "I don't have a father nor a mother." With that she left in a hurry, leaving two surprised receptionists and a sad Levi behind. 'Alice..'

In the meantime Alice had already explored half of the gallery. She had looked at a lot of things, paintings, sculptures and other various things. Alice was wondering if the gallery was endless, when a picture caught her attention. It looked dark, with five different black birds with one of them being very creepy. She noticed that in line were a picture for each bird. The first one was a big black lion like bird, 'The Gryphon'. In the second one was painted a bird with a strange looking beak, called 'Dodo'. Then there was a big bird with very big eyes called 'Owl'. Alice was going to look at the next one, but a young man, in his early twenties, was blocking her way.

Alice tried to gain his attention with a coughing fit, but he didn't respond. So she poked his left arm. Still no response. Alice started twitching in irritation so she finally called out in a loud tone, making the man's attention fall on her.

"You're blocking the way and I can't see anything." The black haired man said a curt 'sorry' and left after giving her a piercing yellow stare. "What a weird guy. And what weird hair he had." Alice shrugged and proceeded looking at the picture in front of her. There was a big black crow that looked like it was staring at her. A shiver went down her spine as Alice wondered what could be so interesting to watch such a scary bird called 'Raven' with such an amazement. She decided to continue onto the next picture which was something she regretted. The final bird, that only God knows if he IS a bird, called 'Jabberwocky' gave her such a scare, she ran away from that place.

"This Glen guy must have some serious problems.." Muttering, Alice turned a corridor and noticed a big painting. There was a word she didn't understand followed by 'World'. That caught the brown haired girl's attention and she stared at it as if it was sucking her in.

Alice's eyes started burning, so she blinked several times. Then the lights went out. It wasn't completely dark, but since she was alone in a dark corridor she felt insecure. Then she started walking to the direction she came from, but nobody was there.

'I'm pretty sure this is the same way I came from. I mean, the pictures and sculptures are the same.. But then why did the people who were here just a minute ago disappear..?' Alice glanced around her to grasp any sign of life but found none. Then she decided to go to the reception desk to see if Levi was there. But even there people had disappeared.

"Levi?" No answer. "Levi!" Still no answer. Fear started taking over Alice. She was alone in a dark art gallery. Alice screamed and shouted, but she had no answer. Just were did everybody go..?

Then an idea hit Alice. She still had Oz! She could just take it back from the reception desk and she'd feel less lonely right? So Alice searched and searched in the dark for her stuffed rabbit. He was nowhere to be found. Alice felt tears form in her eyes, but she wiped them away.

"I just have to go to that strange painting again I suppose!" Alice had no idea why she thought that, but she still felt something lead her back there. She climbed the stairs again, but when she was about to walk close to a window she noticed a shadow behind it. "Um, is anyone there..?" But the shadow was gone. So she stepped closer to take a better look at it.

*BAM BAM BAM*

Alice jumped back and the color on her face had drained away.

"That.. THING JUST SLAPPED THE STUPID WINDOW AND IT SCARED THE LOVING HELL OUT OF ME!" Alice ran away from the strange window just to stop in front of a painting of a beautiful young girl. She looked the same age as Alice, but her pose made her look like a grown woman. Alice locked her amethyst eyes with the ruby pink ones the girl on the picture had. She had a beautiful smile on her lips that made her look really angelic.

Alice's eyes widened. Did she just imagine the giggling that came from the painting? What was wrong with her and the stupid gallery?! She walked away again, but she didn't notice the ruby pink eyes following her every move.

After witnessing some VERY weird things such as a fruit falling out of a painting, another one sneezing or coughing she got to where all these strange things started happening. From the painting some green paint dripped on the wall and Alice brushed it gently, just to notice words written in green.

"Come down below Alice" she read the sentence out loud and narrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Then suddenly on the floor were written "COME" "COME ALICE" and stuff like that.

"What the.. What is wrong with this gallery?!" She shouted to no one in particular and ran down to the reception desk. Where could this 'below' be? After looking around for a while, Alice noticed another corridor and she followed the path. Gasping, Alice looked at the biggest painting she had ever seen! And it was on the floor! The motive in the painting made her speechless and she approached the painting. She gulped all the feelings of creepiness the painting gave her and inspected it closely. There was a white rabbit drawn there, with huge crazed eyes and a grin with blood dripping out of it's mouth.

The sight was really creepy for Alice, but when she noticed footsteps going IN the picture she wondered if there was a secret passage and everybody had gone there. In Alice's eyes shone a light of hope and she started climbing down the invisible stairs.

Shortly after, Alice noted that there really was a secret passage. In front of her was a wall and there were two ways to go. 'Right or left? Left or right..?" She narrowed her eyebrows and after doing innie-minnie-moe she went left. There was a dead end though. Alice sighed in frustration, but she took notice that there was a door on the wall, that was blocked by a table with a vase on. There was a beautiful red rose in the vase and Alice had the urge to take it. And so she did.

After pushing the table out of the way she opened the door and entered a room with a big painting of a girl with short white hair, which strangely fell out of the painting. She looked serious, with empty gray eyes. Alice had a bad feeling, like she wanted to get out of the room. Apart of the painting, she didn't notice anything useful. So she was going to leave when her eyes fell on a key on the floor. She decided to take it, but as soon as she got hold of it, something in the room changed.

It suddenly was cold and when she looked up, Alice's eyes widened. The girl's name that once was 'Echo' was turned into 'Noise' and her eyes were crazed and wide with a grin making the features much more creepier. Alice swallowed hard and ran out of the room. As soon as she stepped in the corridor there on the floor was written 'Thief' everywhere. Tears stung Alice's eyes. She felt alone and was scared. So she decided to go upstairs and hopefully find there everyone else.

But it wasn't her lucky day. Where the stairs once were, now was a wall and no matter how hard Alice kicked it, it looked like it wasn't going to fall as a fake wall anytime soon.

"What is going on? I swear there were stairs here just a while ago!" She scratched the back of her head and sighed in irritation. "Damn it Levi! Where the hell are you?!" Alice felt like crying again, but instead she remained strong and decided to continue the path in front of her. But she had the feeling things would get even worse.

Alice gasped when she saw a human figure, probably a teen boy with blonde hair standing at the end of the corridor. She started running after him, but he was running very fast too. "Wait! Don't go!" Alice kept running, without noticing a single red eye following her.

The person or thing, hidden in the shadows grinned. "This is the girl..? She's going to be very happy..!" And with that, he disappeared.


End file.
